The Force Unleashed: Old Relicts
by Star Wars Anthology Series
Summary: Set IN 3BBY, Darth Vader's apprentice is sent to the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyk to kill an old relict of the Clone Wars, General Grievous. But how will the return to his own homeworld affect him?


**The Force Unleashed: Old Relicts **

**3BBY**

"What is thy bidding my master?" The Dark Lord's apprentice softly said as he knelt down in front of his master, Darth Vader. The Sith lord breathed heavily as he looked down at his little project with great admiration. Vader gestured with his arm for Starkiller to rise to his feet and the apprentice did so.

"You will go to the Kashyyyk system and kill an old relict of the Clone Wars. General Grievous, a former separatist general who I encountered myself several times. He has found his way to the Wookie planet, you will ensure that he does not leave it"

"It will be done my Master" Starkiller nodded. "Kashyyyk is a planet that Imperial forces hold, no one must survive if they see you and the Emperor must continue to be unaware of your presence"

The _Rouge Shadow _thundered through the vastness of the seemingly never ending blackness of space. Starkiller sat in the co-pilots chair next to Juno Eclipse. The pair had grown rather fond of each other during their missions and time together though Juno didn't always condone his often ruthless and cold blooded actions. Starkiller turned his head and gazed at Juno's soft neck, his eyes slowly dropped down from her neck and onto her tunic which had the first few buttons undone leaving little to the imagination about her supple chest. Juno sensed his eye examining her body as she quickly turned her head to look at him, Starkiller shot his head forward blushing. Neither said anything but they both smiled inside to themselves. The cockpit door opened and PROXY stood in the doorway. "PROXY give me the target" said Starkiller

PROXY the prototype holodroid projected himself into the appearance of General Grievous "General Grievous, experienced military tactician and supreme commander of the Droid army during the Clone Wars. The General was a part human cybernetic being who was trained in the Jedi arts by Darth Tyranus. Grievous was known to wield four lightsabers taken from fallen Jedi. He was supposedly killed on Utapau but his body was found a year later and reanimated by salvage hunters. Unknown to them what they had brought back to life the salvage hunters were slain and Grievous escaped. Now on Kashyyyk, Grievous has been spotted taking out Imperial garrisons in search of weapons and resources"

PROXY turned off the hologram of the Droid General and returned to his normal appearance. "Thank you PROXY" The _Rouge Shadow _was getting closer to its destination, now the green forest planet was in sight in the far distance. "There she is, we won't be long now" said Juno. "Good. Punch in the coordinates that Vader gave us" Juno nodded and started pressing buttons on the dials in front of her.

The _Rouge Shadow _flew low, skimming the tree stops of the Wookie home world. "I can sense him, turn the ship slightly to the left" Juno nodded and did as Starkiller instructed. The Dark Lords apprentice then reached out and pushed Juno's hands from the ships control wheel. However the ship didn't fall away into the trees but kept on flying smoothly "Are you using the-" Starkiller closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair "Yes, I have control of the ship. The force is guiding us straight to him" Juno looked slightly nervous now she was not in control. _Perhaps this is how he got his other pilots killed _Juno thought to herself as she gazed across at his face, now in full concentration.

The ramp of the _Rouge Shadow _dropped to the ground and Starkiller placed his feet down on his own homeworld though he wouldn't know it after Darth Vader had his memories suppressed. Starkiller took another four steps and then violently fell his knees. Juno put her hand over her mouth in shock as she stood half way down the ramp. Emotional pain and trauma rushed over Starkillers mind, clouding his vision and connection to the force. The emotional feelings were so strong it was causing him pain. Starkiller grabbed his head with both hands as he began to shake and tremble. Juno rushed down and placed her hands on his muscular back. Her touch soothed him and the emotions he felt for her calmed him down. "I'm okay" Starkiller panted as he grasped her hands into his "I'm okay" Juno let out a concerned smile and ran her hand down his arm. "Go back inside and guard the ship, I won't be long" Juno nodded and started to walk back to the ship. Starkiller stood up "Juno" he called. She turned back around "Yes?" "Do you know anybody called Galen Marek?"

The Imperial pilot shook her head and finished her walk back up the ramp of the _Rouge Shadow. _

Starkiller sprinted through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and evading obstacles with ease. The Dark Lords apprentice suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and focused in on the force. He could feel the General's presence. The bushes started moving close by in in front of him. The foliage violently parted and a beaten, bloody and damaged Imperial scout trooper came running out in his direction. In a swift movement Starkiller reached for his Sabre and slashed it across the Scout Troopers chest. Killing him instantly. The shaking bushes settled and all fell silent again. But the _swish _of four lightsabers being ignited broke the silence. Then out from a tree leapt General Grievous, Starkiller put his own blade out horizontally and the Generals four sabres slammed into it. The apprentices' heels were pushed into the dirt due to the sheer blunt force of the attack. Starkiller pushed Grievous back with the force, forcing him hard into a large tree trunk. Grievous was now more cyborg than human. His chest had been repaired with various pieces from all sorts of different Droids. "I shall enjoying killing you boy!" Grievous spat out. Starkiller swung his sabre in a figure of 8 "Try it". Grievous leapt forward again but Starkiller side stepped the attack and swung his own blade at the Generals left arm. The red blade sliced through it with ease, the cybernetic limb fell to the floor with a hard thud. Grievous growled with anger. Starkiller was about to attack again when the pain inside his head came back. The apprentice dropped to his knees in agony. Grievous laughed at the sight and slowly stomped over to Starkiller. The name Galen Marek restarted to shoot around his mind and cloud his vision. Grievous lifted his lightsaber and placed it next to his opponents head. Before he could deliver the killing blow, blaster fire erupted from the bushes striking the General on the face and chest. Juno Eclipse emerged from the foliage continuing to fire her E-11 blaster. Grievous was knocked backwards giving Juno a chance to run over to Starkiller. The General began to walk forward again. Juno was scared to her bones, what could she do now? She placed her hand on Starkiller. The apprentice began to scream in pure rage, Grievous lifted his lightsaber about to cut the pair down where they knelt. Starkillers scream became scary, Grievous' metal chest pieces ripped opened revealing his new metal heart. Juno fired at it but missed and struck him in the shoulder. Starkiller suddenly stopped his howls and Grievous' metal heart crumbled into a little ball, blood started to pour from it. Grievous then stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. Starkiller was now drenched in sweat. "Let's go" Juno said softly into his ear. He nodded "Yes"

Starkiller and Juno sat back inside the _Rogue Shadow. _The apprentice was still a little shaken by the incident. "It was strange, like I'd been there before but I don't recall it but then again I don't recall much" Starkiller confessed as his mind started to clear "So much pain there and that name inside my head. Galen Marek. Who is that?" as Starkiller finished PROXY walked into the cockpit "Master, Lord Vader" Starkiller nodded his head at the holodroid as it took the appearance of the Dark Lord himself. "My apprentice is it done?"

"Yes Lord Vader, thy bidding has been fulfilled"

"Very good. Then you shall return to me at once" "Master there is one other thing"

Vader placed his hands on his hips in slight annoyance "What is it?"

"Um…eh nothing. Forgive me Master" Starkiller sighed. "I sense much conflict in you my apprentice. I knew It were a mistake sending you back there" PROXY then dropped the hologram of Vader and returned to his normal droid form. "What! Back where?!" Starkiller shouted but it was too late.

"PROXY get the com line back on!" "Sorry master, Lord Vader ended the transmission"


End file.
